everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Before Ever After
Plot Deep within the mirror prison, The Evil Queen has nothing to do but remember her own years at Ever After High, when she was only known as Vexi Queen, the future Snow White's Villain. Characters vexi Queen-Future Evil Queen and Main Character Redrina Hood-Future Little Red Riding Hood and Vexi's roommate. Gala White-Future Snow White and Vexi's arch rival. Tricky Cheshire-Future Cheshire Cat Poison Thorn-Future Dark Fairy and Vexi's frenemy Courageous Charming-Apple's future father and Vexi's secret crush Splinter Wood-Future Pinnochio Golden Lockes-Future Goldilockes Alison Wonderland-Future Alice Scarlett Hearts-Future Queen on Hearts Romulus Badwolf-Future Big Badwolf Notes I need names for the others, so feel free to comment what you think their names should be! Songs If Only-Vexi about Courageous Rotten to the core: Sofia Carson Version-Poison and Vexi Story I can remember it as if it were yesterday. I was getting to go to Ever After High for my Legacy Year. First Day Like all queens, I had to travel by mirror. I didn't particularly like mirror travel, but it wasn't because it made me sick. it mussed my otherwise perfect looks. Before I stepped through the mirror, I heard my father call after me: "Be Bad Vexi!" I was have tempted to turn around and hug my father, but I quickly shrugged that feeling away. I was to be the next Evil Queen, I had no room for love in my life. So I just shouted: "I will!" As I took a running leap through the travel mirror. I landed at Ever After High. It was way to bright for my taste. My trunk knocked my onto my knees. "Oof! I exclaimed. I stood up quickly, hoping no one saw that. "Hover, float, up!" I whispered, trying a levitation spell on my trunk. It worked, as it hovered behind me. I headed to the dorms, finding a door marked: "Vexi Queen and Redrina Hood." I didn't like the sound of the name, it was for sure a goody-goody. I rolled my eyes, pressed my red lips together in thin lines and marched through the door. I found this "Redrina" was already there. She had short brown hair and wore red and black. I looked down at my own outfit. That day I had chosen to wear my favorite dragon scale leggings, and a black top with red and purple embellishments. Mother had told me it brought out my full evilness, which made up my mind to wear it that day. I wanted to prove to the week fairytales that I was indeed a force to be reckoned with. Redrina looked me over, shrugged, and turned back to her book. "I take it you're Vexi." She said noncomittiedly. That was not the reaction I was expecting, someone had just meant the future Evil Queen and they weren't afraid? I peeked at the book cover. "Wolfs." I read before she yanked the book away. "Aren't you supposed to be the next little Red Riding Hood?" I asked, geniunely confused. "Yep." She said without looking up. "So why are you reading about wolves?" I persisted. "None of your business." She snapped. I was impressed, she was not as goody-goody as I thought she was. I figured it would be tolerable, rooming with her for a year. Enter: Courageous I woke the next morning, and it took me a while to remember where I was. The sound of singing reminded me. I turned to Redrina, who sat at her dresser, singing a song as she brushed her hair. I rolled my eyes. And to think I had thought living with her would be tolerable, I was so wrong. I headed down to the Castleterria, placing my bat-and-spider-tiara in my purple, black, and red hair as I went. I got in line, then I heard someone sneaking up behind me. "Nice try Poison." I scoffed, turning to face the future Sleeping Beauty's villain. Poison had blue hair and slate grey skin. She was the only person I could stand that I knew of. "I thought I had you that time." She whined, taking a bowl of porridge. "Never gonna happen." I scoffed. Poison had been attempting that since I meant her. I heard some girls swoon. I turned my head to see who they were swooning about. It was a blonde prince with perfectly white teeth. "Poison, who is that?" I asked. "Courageous Charming." She dutifully reported. A Charming. Someone I hated. But as I watched him, a strange feeling overtook my chest, as if my heart were being pounded by a hammer but in a good way. I needed an explaination to what was happening. I couldn't trust Poison not to spill about my strange emotion, "Villain's Honor", meant neither of us had any. So how was I going to find out what was happening to me? I noticed Redrina staring at a black haired yellow eyed boy. Romulus Badwolf, the future Big Badwolf. I suddenly knew what to do. On the way to Science and Sorcery, a class everyone took, heroes and villains alike, I meant up with my roomie. "I need your advice." I whispered. "About what?" She asked, staring at me. "If you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, I'll announce to the whole school that you love Romulus." I threatened. Redrina's eyes widened, but she nodded. I described the feeling I got staring at Courageous. Redrina smiled. "I think you might have a crush." She teased. I knew it was something goody-goody. I stalked to my seat in Science and Sorcery without answering. Love and other emotions turned me weak, silly, good ''for crying out loud! And now I might love a prince?! It was unheard of! But it did explain why my chest felt as if it were being crushed. This thought made me sick. '''Legacy day rehearsals' Redrina and I stood in line for the Legacy day practice. Someone with black hair and pale skin took the pedestal. "I am Gala White, and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Snow White." I heard her say. My fists clenched, flickering purple. Noticing this, Redrina placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I tensed even more. I had no idea why my roommate was always so nice to me. Nice made me uncomfortable, and gave me extreme hives. I returned every nice and loving thing she did for me with mean and hateful stuff, but it never even phased her. "Miss Queen!" Headmaster Grimm prompted. "Don't get your beard in a bunch." I teased, taking my own sweet time to get there. "Miss Queen, must you continue to vex me?" He moaned. I grinned wickedly. "It's my destiny, and come to think of it, also my name." I reminded him. He sighed. "Just continue with your practice pledge." He ordered. "I am Vexi Queen, and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Evil Queen and be the most powerful villain in Ever After history!" I ended my pledge in a shout, and every person turned to me. I realized then I had gone a little bit overboard. "Um, nothing to see here, move along." I whispered, heading off the pedestal stairs. Redrina took the stage after me, but I was so embarrased, I didn't pay any attention. My pale cheeks flushed a bright red, which was a new experience for me. Up till that time, I was used to making other people uncomfortable, but that afternoon, I had made myself uncomfortable. When Courageous took the stage, my heart started pounding really fast. I just watched him, he did his pledge with no mistakes. insert: If only When I was done singing this surprising song, I headed back to my dorm room, praying that no one had heard me. Dragon Games "So, Vexi, going to play Dragon Games?" Poison asked me . "Are you kidding..N-O." I said. A grin flashed in front of me, and then the whole body of the trickiest girl in school, named, ironically, Tricky Cheshire, appeared. "Are you sure about that Vexi?" She asked, flipping her purple pigtail behind her back. "Of course I'm sure, Tricky!" I yelled. "Well, you may want to rethink that. Scarlett told me that Gala is signing up." Before I could scream at her, she vanished. "I hate when she does that." Poison commented. I barely heard her, If my future nemesis was competing, so was I! I got to the Dragon games arena. Everyone was already picking their steeds. Of course, Gala had chosen the most majestic of the lot, Legend. I wandered around, looking lost. "Hey Vexi. I though you might be coming so I saved you Shadow." Redrina commented, handing me the reigns to a black and purple dragon. "Better not get used to it, that's the only reigns you''ll ever get to hold." A golden haired girl commented, holding up a mirrorphone. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Blondie." I snarled. To my surprise, she giggled. "My name is Golden Lockes, Blondie's a nice name though, maybe I'll call my daughter that one day." She proclaimed. I fumed. I hadn't meant to be helpful! When we started playing, it didn;t surprise anyone that Gala and I were the two captains. As we played, everyone cheered for Gala. Except for Poison, who was busy checking her teeth in her mirrorphone and not paying any attention. When my teammate Alison tossed the ball to me, i was surprised to hear a cheer. "Go Vexi!" It was my roommate. Why was she cheering for me? I hadn't done anything to make her think that we were friends. But it didn't matter, having her cheer for me was not going to ruin my image, because only someone with sharp ears could hear her over all of Gala's screaming fans. In the end, it was my team that had won the first round. "Not bad." Gala acknowledged, dismounting from Legend. I didn't know what to do so I pretended not to hear her as I headed back. Alison meant up with me. "Are you sure you want me on your team? I don't care either way." She shrugged, pulling on a lock of her flaxen hair. "Look, Alison, you're on the team to set me up so I can make the shots okay?" I said in a soft tone, though glaring sharply at her, silently threatening that if she told anyone how nice I was being, I would make her regret ever being born. Alison shrugged and headed to meet up with Scarlett Hearts. When Dragon Games came to a close, it irked me that Gala's team won, by one point! And it was all because of Allison, she hadn't been paying attention when I tossed the ball to her! Thronecoming "Thronecoming's coming up." Redrina commented a few days later. I groaned. "I hate dancing!" I yelled into my ebony framed standing mirror. "Yikes, look, sorry for upsetting you Vexi, I was just making conversation, but if you want to go to the dance, I'm sure you won't have to dance." Redrina commented, but I didn't respond. "Well, I'm going to head to Allison's dorm to help her with her Geogrefairy homework." Redrina sighed. I waited until her footsteps faded away, then I swung my fist to hit my throwpillow, using my classic anger management technique.. Instead, I hit something hard. "Me-ouch!" Someone yelled. "Tricky!" I scolded. Tricky appeared, rubbing her elbow where I guess my fist had hit. "Really, Vexi? If you want to go to the dance then go. I mean, after suffering a humiliting loss at the hands of your enemy, one would think you'd jump at the chance to defeat her." She started to fade out. "Tricky! Wait!" I yelled. She let her mouth show. "Yes?" She teased. "What did you mean: defeat my enemy?" I asked cautiously. "Gala is running unopposed for Thronecoming Queen." She dutifully reported. My blood boiled and before Tricky could disappear again, I asked another question: "Where do I sign up?" Tricky's grin stretched wider than ever. "YOU'RE DOING WHAT?!" I cringed. I had just broke the news to Poison. "I am running for Thronecoming Queen." I repeated calmly. "WHY?' She demanded. "None of your business." I snapped. "Come on, Vex, it's me, the only one you can stand at this school." Poison looked geniunely hurt. "Don't flatter yourself." I told her, only half kidding. "Don't you hate dancing?" She persisted. I glared at her and briskly signed my name without responding. It was true, I did hate dancing. but I had more planned for Thronecoming than being the queen. In fact, I was starting to get a wonderfully wicked idea. "Well, you know the rules Vexi, you need a gown." She sighed. I groaned. It was true, all Thronecoming girls needed a fancy dress. I liked to look beautiful, but I hated the idea of wearing a gown that would make me look like a...a....a princess! The next day, Baba Yaga took us to Heritage Hall. We were going to take our gifts and leave a gift for our future children. I always hated anything sappy, but I guess it couldn't hurt. My mom had left me, surprise, surprise, an apple core. I wasn't too mad, my mom gave me trash that was supposedly part of spells every year on my birthday, so I didn't really expect anything else from her. I had no idea what to leave for any of my future descendants, but I did know one thing, I was not going to leave trash. We had until the end of Thronecoming to leave a gift, so I just watched the others. Poison got magic yarn. I laughed under my breath. Gala got a tiara, Courageous a sword and shield, and Allison a tea pot. "I know!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Splinter excited. I couldn't tell what the next Pinnochio had gotten, but I was fairly sure that wasn't why he cheered I know. I was right. He placed blue lensed glasses with yellow frames in the box as his future gift. I was confused. How would he know his children would need glasses? I was going to ask him, but I didn't want to appear to care. Poison just threw the magic yarn back in the box, apparently wanting her child to have the same thing she did. On the day of the Thronecoming Bookball game, I was starting to get desperate. I knew Heritage Hall would disapppear that night and I really didn't want to have my child be the only one without a treasure. I was evil I wasn't that evil. So Poison and I snuck away from the game to Heritage Hall. On the way I confided in her my plan to, if not beat Gala, at the very least embarrass her when she was crowned Thronecoming queen. She agreed to help me, since if there was one thing Poison loved it was evil. I stood in front of my now empty box and moaned. I needed to do something and I had to do it now! Finally I just opened my bookbag and threw my trainee wand in it. I had advanced from needing that, the wand was only supposed to enhance my natuaral to do the spells, but I still liked having it around. It was a sort of...confidence booster. So I knew that even if my children were past needing a trainee wand, I figured they would like it as well. We left to go get ready for the dance. My dress with a black with light purple bats all over the skirt, which had just enough volume without being fussy. Poison wore a spiderweb-style dark blue dress. Of course, at the dance, it was Courageous who was Thronecoming King, I quickly looked away. And I wasn't to disappointed when Headmaster Grimm called the Thronecoming Queen and it was Gala. I nodded to Poison and suddenly, loud upbeat music drowned out Headmaster Grimm's speech. Insert: Rotten to the Core I then threw a ball of purple magic down and me and Poison dissappeared. I started laughing back in my dorm. I had totally pushed the Fairest of Them All's Fairest Buttons. Legacy Day And so my legacy day had arrived. It dawned as weak as watery porridge, which seemed fitting since i would sign to end all sunshine. At least, in my head I would. Redrina stirred from her sleep and looked straight at me. "I'm not going to help you get ready if that's what you want to know." I snapped. turning away to the mirror. "That is not what I want to know." Redrina snapped back. I had learned early on my roommate was not one to ignore a snap attack. Goblins knocked on the door. "Vexi Queen, you're heirloom dress awaits you in the Cauldron Room." Of course, one would expect nothing less for the future Evil Queen! I walked into the cauldron room and pulled on the dress. It was a dark purple bodice with a black skirt. I hooked on the dragon scale cape, and stared at the domed crown. I wanted to be just like my scary mother, but I did not want to remove my spider-and-bat-tiara. I finally managed to fit the dome over it, hiding it completely from view. When I walked onto the terrace, I saw Gala, her black waves pulled behind her in a low ponytail. She wore a white dress with a bodice the color of poison apples, her cape a quilted white. Definately goody goody. I stood in line right behind her. And before us, was Courageous. I had a slight, very slight hope that his destiny might be the next Good King so I could marry him. (I may have been evil but even evil people are allowed fantasies). I whispered a telescope spell, allowing me to see the flash forward story. He was destined to be the next Snow White's prince. Of course. I tried to shrug it off, but deep down, way down, I felt like sobbing. While he took his pledge, I took a shaky breath and made a silent vow to never open my heart to love ever again. Gala was in front of me. "I am Gala White,and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Snow White." She announced to cheering. Redrina was behind me and placed a gloved hand on my shoulder in sympathy. I shrugged it off. It, as usual, didn't phase her. And I wondered, not for the first time, what kind of person my roommate really was. It was soon my turn to take the pledge. "I am Vexi Queen and I pledge to follow my destiny to be the next Evil queen." I said. A grey and purple key spun into existence and I unlocked the book. I saw me looking into a mirror as if nothing was more important in the world than my face. Which was true. Flash forward to a dark castle, poisoned apple, Gala biting, glass coffin, Gala being woke up by Courageous. End. But I knew, I definately knew, deep down in my heart, (or the hole in my chest where it should be), that my story would not end with that. It couldn't. I would be the Greatest Evil Ever After Has Ever Known. I scrawled my signature and received the full pledged power. I would use this power to my own advantage. And I did. The End...for now at least.Category:Fanfiction Category:Canon Character Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction